The Lover After You
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Based on a great song, The Lover After Me by Savage Garden. Sorry but i'm just experimenting with the jack/alonso pairing. And please listen to the song coz it totally fits for jack/ianto except ianto being dead. Ok so maybe it only half fits lol enjoy x
1. Remembering You

**Remembering You**

**Just an idea I came up with from the events of**_ CoE_** and **_End of Time_**. Am afraid this is the only update ur going to get for a while as I still have assignments to do. Hopefully I will get sum time soon to update my other stories properly but for the time being **_Sparrow and Nightingale, My Love _**and **_I've Been To The Future _**are currently on hold. Sorry for the slowness guys and thanks to all those who have recently added sum of my stories to ur fave lists. Much appreciated :) xxxx**

Jack sat in the bar on the alien planet far from Earth. He thought about what had happened to his team, to Ianto. He felt bad for leaving Gwen, and Rhys especially with Gwen expecting. He had run and left them to sort everything out, to clean up the damage the 456 had caused. Those lives lost, his love, his grandson, all those innocent people dead and he couldn't help but think he was to blame. He should have destroyed that thing long ago when he had a chance, but he panicked, he didn't know how to stop it without causing damage to humanity. He didn't even know what _it_ was. 456 was just the frequency it operated on, it didn't give them a proper species name. Maybe _it _didn't know what it was. Maybe it had been created without a purpose or a name and that was why it wanted the children. All species know that the children of Earth are brilliant and have such a wonderful and amazing imagination. Perhaps that's why the 456 wanted them, wanted them to help give it a purpose that it desperately longed for.

But that was no excuse. It killed his love and because of it he killed his grandson. How could his daughter ever forgive him? How could Gwen forgive him for killing Ianto, and for leaving her behind to clean up?

Ianto, oh poor innocent, Ianto. He never should have let him come with him into that building. He should have trusted his instincts above his heart. He had met the 456 once before, he should have been prepared. He loved Ianto almost as much as his late wife Alison. He wished that he had been able to tell him but when Ianto said 'I love you' he knew he meant 'goodbye'. He hadn't had the courage to tell him how much he loved him because he knew it would only hurt more when he awoke and Ianto didn't. He should have but he thought he could stop it without anyone getting hurt or killed. There had always been something about Ianto, something that caught Jack's eye and made him smile in a way that he hadn't in a long time.

He stood there just watching him, Jack could feel him and as he looked up he met the gaze of the sad, lonely stranger. For all his youth, his age and all the pain made him look old and broken. And from his sad gaze, Jack could tell that this would be the last time his eyes, his smile, would graze those features again. His Doctor was changing again, a new man, another stranger. It was goodbye to this wonderful, magical man. And hello to someone new. The Doctor gave a slight nod sadly indicating the man sitting next to him. Jack gave him a salute, not his usual one but one of sadness and goodbye then looked at the piece of paper he had been given.

"Alonso." Jack smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

**Next chapter up soon ****xxxx**


	2. Time For A Getaway

**Time For A Get Away**

**Second chapter up. Loved the cliff-hanger. Not turned out so bad this really. At this point in time and space chapter 3 is almost complete, I think xxxx**

"How do you know my name?" The young former mid-shipman asked.

"I'll explain over another drink?" Jack offered, looking more at Alonso.

"Thanks." Alonso smiled.

That smile, it reminded him too much of Ianto. Jack looked back at his drink.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. So what brings you here?"

"Sightseeing. What about you?"

"Sightseeing? Well interesting place to sight-see, I guess." Jack smirked, looking around at the numerous types of aliens.

"What about you? What's brought you here?"

Jack's smile faltered before replying. "I needed an escape, I mean, my partner, he was killed back on Earth. I couldn't cope, so I ran."

"I'm sorry, Earth, I've heard it's amazing. So what was he like?"

"He was wonderful, bluest eyes I've ever seen, wicked sense of humour, brilliant smile, oh, and the way I could just be myself around him in a way I couldn't with my team."

"Your team?"

"Yeah, Torchwood, we protected the Earth from alien threats, sometimes we adopted the harmless aliens. There was a pterodactyl that Ianto found in an abandoned warehouse and a weevil, strange humanish creature, like figure of a man but a warped and twisted face. They looked like us but different, if that makes sense." Jack smiled.

"They? How many where there?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I have a feeling we only found a handful of them. But this one we had we called her Janet, well we thought it was a _her._ And the pterodactyl was called Myfanwy, Welsh, I think. It was Ianto who named them both. The alien, the dinosaur and that small group of people where as close to a family that I have ever had."

"So you left it all behind?"

"Not really by choice, there was an alien, it had been to Earth before, in the sixties, and back then it came for a percentage of children. I gave them to it, I thought it just wanted to use them to evolve or something. It was stupid, I know, trusting an alien that hid in a huge spaceship behind a bright light but sometimes you just do. And it took advantage, it came back a couple of months ago, came back like a farmer getting a harvest. This time I made sure I made the right decision, but again the government thought about it, I mean, it was only 10%, children were practically being born every other day. But it didn't matter, those 10% where people's children, the ones I gave it in the sixties were orphans, nobody wanted them. But as years went by more and more children were being adopted or fostered from children's homes, they became people's children. And it makes you sick to know that your government, well your adopted government, would actually consider giving up innocent children, even after seeing what that thing did to them. It wired them into the container, it was feeding off them. It was just like a harvest,"

"Oh sorry, don't carry on if you don't want to, I can see what it's doing to you."

"No, it's good to talk about it, gets it off my chest, I guess."

"Well, maybe somewhere more private then, I know a hotel."

"Sure." Jack smiled, gulping down the rest of his drink.

Alonso copied the action and picked up his hat that he had taken off a little time earlier.

"This way." Alonso replied, leading the Captain out of the bar.

"Wow, nice breeze." Jack replied as he stepped out the door.

**Please enjoy and be nice lol :P. Hope it's **_**actually **_**as good as I think it is xxxx**


	3. Talking It Over

**Talking It Over**

**Chapter 3 but as I said before, last chapter until my tutors decide to give the class a holiday lol like that will happen ****xxxx **

"So you were saying." Alonso gently encouraged.

"Yeah. Anyway, we stopped it, me and my team, our base was blown up in an attempt to stop us but we got through, I got through,"

Alonso looked confused at this.

"It doesn't matter." Jack reassured. "But basically, me and Ianto went to see it, the 456, it was called, to try and reason with it because the government had practically bended to its will. I told it that it had to leave because it wasn't having any more children. It pronounced war against humanity and I agreed that that was the only way it would get the children. So it let out a poisonous gas and trapped everyone in the building that it had been designated to, it killed members of the committee, innocent people that could have easily been mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters … killed them because they stood up for their children, the children of Earth. I'm immortal, probably not too surprising because I mentioned about the sixties, but what I'm trying to say is I die and I come back, and the hardest part of coming back then was knowing I'd lost Ianto. I had to destroy it, it had taken the love of my life, I needed to tune into the frequency, 456, that was all that would destroy it, but I needed a child, but what idiot would give up their child to kill an alien when they just saved them from it? I had to use my own grandson, I couldn't risk it coming back again, he never knew I was his granddad, he was only nine. Explaining to him that his mum looked older than her dad would have just confused him, so I was his uncle. Alison, my late wife, would have been proud of Alice and Steven. She died of Cancer when Alice was only five. It was a sad day but I was determined not to disrupt Alice's connection with her mother so I raised her as a single parent and took her to Earth. So that she could be normal."

"You're an alien?"

"Well, I'm from the 51st century, I took her back in time to about the seventies so that her age would be in line with the times. It was hard getting rid of all the future technology, if anyone had seen it we would have been taken in and tested on. I didn't want that for a little girl, I'd promised to protect her from everything. I didn't realise that one day I would have to protect her from me. After killing her little boy she walked away, so I ran, left her to deal with it on her own. Some father I was. I've lost everything." Jack replied, tears stinging his eyes.

"I really am sorry. I know I can't help change things but I can look after you the best I can." Alonso replied, stopping Jack in his tracks and wiping away the tears that had now started to roll down Jack's cheeks.

"Thanks, no one has made an offer like that, since … doesn't matter." Jack gave a sad smile.

"I understand, it's going to be tough." Alonso nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, very."

"So you never told me, how did you know my name?" Alonso asked, taking Jack's hand in his own.

"Well, we obviously have a mutual friend. I'm guessing, you're an alien to this planet too?" Jack smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

"Yeah."

"Then that's why he wanted me to look after you." Jack replied, more to himself.

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah, you've met him then?"

"Yeah, he saved me on board Titanic."

"Titanic, really?"

"Yeah, the space ship, not the Earth ship." Alonso smiled.

"Ok then."

"Oh, here we are."

"Ok then, in we go."

**Sorry it drones on a bit. But am glad Alonso is helping lol :P. Bless him ****xxxx**


	4. The Lover After Me Song Lyrics

**Ok, so the song is from the point of view of both. Sorry I know this sounds crap now but o well.**

**So firstly – Jack's POV **

Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on

**Ianto's POV (or what Jack thinks Ianto would say)**

Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me 

**Jack's POV**  
Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late 

**Ianto's POV (again same as before)**  
Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me 

**Jack's POV**  
And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you

**Jack's POV again**

Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on 

**(Ok, so this is the only part that could be seen as Ianto's POV)**  
Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me

**Sorry just a sort of fill-in chapter. Will do another one soon xxx**


End file.
